


Aftermath

by axelle_alenko



Series: The Witch's Saga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, basically just everything that happens immediately after Lunar Vista, idk you read and find out, is there actual gay in this, pft have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello so we meet again ;3</p><p>This here will be a continuation of Kaisyl's Story, seeing as how I didn't feel quite alright with ending it how I did.</p><p>Be aware, however, that some chapters may switch between first person- Kaisyl's viewpoint- and third person, just to give an overview of events without being limited to my snotty brat's sarcasm *snorts*</p><p>This chapter is third person. Enjoy ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello so we meet again ;3
> 
> This here will be a continuation of Kaisyl's Story, seeing as how I didn't feel quite alright with ending it how I did.
> 
> Be aware, however, that some chapters may switch between first person- Kaisyl's viewpoint- and third person, just to give an overview of events without being limited to my snotty brat's sarcasm *snorts*
> 
> This chapter is third person. Enjoy ♥

Mere months had passed after the unraveled events in Lunar Vista, and the duo were still on the run.  
  
It wasn't an easy task- with Kaisyl's ridiculous amount of blond spikes, and Nirvana's overall appearance, not attracting attention was a feat in and of itself.  
  
Not to mention that along the way, the two discovered that Jetson wasn't the normal one of their trio after all.  
  


* * *

  
  
They had been walking all day and night, following immediately after the catastrophe that would've been Nightshade and Turncoat's wedding. The trio were trekking through the forest that had always made a natural border between Lunar Vista and the rest of the world. Kaisyl had been exhausted beyond the point of reason, sweat beading down his face and soaking the front of his black tunic.  
  
"Fuck this jungle place, this is shit," the boy growled as he plucked the fabric from his skin for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Not a jungle, child," Nirvana quipped beside him, earning a bout of tired swatting in her direction, the familiar dodging the witch's flailing hand with a chuckle.  
  
Jetson had fallen behind the two, the poor guy apparently having the worst of it- he found out quickly that dressy clothes were never intended to be worn within the confines of a forest on a muggy day.  
  
"Water?" the blue-haired boy croaked from behind them. They'd managed to stumble upon a rest stop along their way out of Lunar Vista and grab a few supplies for their journey.  
  
"Already told ya, buddy, you'll have to wait until our next stop," Kaisyl sighed as he glanced over his shoulder, just in time to catch the older boy collapse to the forest floor.  
  
"Shit, shit, no, no passing out!" The blond dashed backward toward the dark bluenet, hands immediately latching onto the back of his shirt and shaking him into a semi-conscious state.  
  
"Sleepy," Jetson managed, his blue-gray eyes blurry.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but now is the worst time for nap time. Up off your ass or I'll start dragging you."  
  
"You have pretty eyes," the delirious boy muttered with a giggle. The comment was enough to make Kaisyl pause, color flooding to his features in a nearly headache-inducing rush.  
  
"How cute, but I am afraid I will have to break up this little moment," came Nirvana's voice, snapping the witch back to reality as he glanced toward the lupine woman.  
  
"Up we go." Nirvana hefted the larger boy onto her back with ease, Jetson's limbs draping around her sluggishly.  
  
"Warm wolf lady," Jetson muttered tiredly as he lazily lifted an arm and began toying with a few stray locks of Nirvana's hair.  
  
"Looks like we will have to stop soon, Kaisyl- we need to get him hydrated as soon as possible," the familiar informed the shorter male. He huffed as he nodded.  
  
"Fine, let's head back to that clearing from earlier."  
  


* * *

  
  
"How long do you suppose he'll be out, Nirv?"  
  
Kaisyl had his sapphire blue gaze locked onto the form of the sleeping blue-haired boy. After eating an early supper composed of the meager rations they'd scavenged at the rest stop, Jetson had been out like a light. The witch doubted that an earthquake would be enough to wake him from his slumber.  
  
Nirvana shrugged indifferently, tail swishing at her side while she poked and prodded at the smoldering fire before her with a stray stick. "Let him be. We have all had a pretty rough day, especially after yesterday."  
  
Guilt washed over Kaisyl like a tidal wave. He still blamed himself entirely for everything that had happened to them- all that blood, all that senseless dying...was all his fault. Those people back in Lunar Vista would still be alive, if not for him being a royal fuck-up.  
  
He opened his mouth to apologize, only for his familiar to wave an impatient hand in his direction.  
  
"I know what you were about to do, child- stop apologizing for it. There was nothing you could have done to save them- even if you had not failed with the potion, Romero still would have responded the same way. People still would have died."  
  
Anger boiled within the young witch at her words. "You _know_ it would have gone down differently! Less would have died, you ignorant mutt!" the blond spat, blue eyes blazing with previously unspoken frustration over their entire situation.  
  
"Girls, girls, please, you're both pretty," Jetson muttered from the opposite side of the fire.  
  
Kaisyl glanced in his direction, eyes narrowed, but the annoyed expression quickly morphed into one of distress as he realized that Jetson...  
  
_...was no longer in his spot._  
  
The blond yelped and jumped to his feet, running towards the lump of clothing where Jetson had previously been. Only his clothes still remained, for whatever odd reason.  
  
"What? Why are you freaking out?"  
  
Kaisyl stopped and cocked his head to the side. The older boy's voice was coming from the pile of fabric...how-?  
  
The witch let out a squeak as the clump of clothing abruptly shifted.  
  
"Aw, dammit, not again," Jetson sighed. Apparently disappearing into his clothes was a common occurrence. Who would've thought?  
  
A silver tabby popped its head up from one of Jetson's blazer sleeves and glanced around in confusion, its ears twitching as it took in its predicament.  
  
The cat's blue-gray gaze eventually wandered toward the confused blond and equally befuddled familiar. It bore its teeth in what could only be assumed to be an attempt at a smile.  
  
"Hey guys." Kaisyl jumped as he realized that the cat was the source of Jetson's voice.  
  
"Well, that makes things a bit more interesting," Nirvana commented with a cheeky grin.  
  


* * *

  
  
Turned out, Jetson was a shapeshifter.  
  
The boy had been dealing with his unexpected powers since he had been born. He wasn't an ordinary shapeshifter, though- he found at a young age that he was restricted to only cats. Big cats, little cats, blue cats, red cats, whatever- he was stuck with felines.  
  
"It uh, it had actually all started in the hospital," Jetson laughed out awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. It had been an hour since his unplanned ability reveal, and here he was, throwing it all out into the open for Kaisyl and Nirvana to gawk and prod at.  
  
"So you just...poofed into a cat in the middle of labor, or what?" Kaisyl inquired with a tilt of his head.  
  
"Oh, god, no, nothing like that," the older boy replied with a snort. "That would be fucked up."  
  
"Indeed," Nirvana put in from the sidelines.  
  
An awkward silence shifted over them momentarily before the shapeshifter continued. "It had been right as they were about to release my mom from the hospital with me. As one of the nurses was handling me I just sorta....catted out. They freaked. I think one of the nurses fainted."  
  
Kaisyl laughed. "Just _bam_ \- newborn kitten in a lady's arms instead of a baby?"  
  
"Yep. After that, Mom sort of just...isolated me from everyone in town. The nurses and doctors were too spooked to tell anyone about the cat-baby, so I remained a secret for basically my entire duration in Lunar Vista." Jetson shrugged as he concluded his tale.  
  
The two boys jumped lightly as a loud snort sounded from the direction of Nirvana. Kaisyl glanced toward his familiar to find the lupine female asleep, her tail tucked around her curled-up form, ears twitching every so often.  
  
Jetson smiled. "She has the right idea. We should probably hit the hay, too."  
  
"Right," Kaisyl murmured softly, a light blush adorning the boy's features. He reached up a hand and scratched at the black star tattoo on his left cheek before curling up on the ground. "Night then."  
  
"Yeah, night." Kaisyl heard the other shuffle as he tried to get comfortable.  
  
Several minutes of silence passed before Jetson spoke again.  
  
"Hey, Kai, you still up?"  
  
"Mmhm. Not from lack of trying, believe me."  
  
Jetson laughed softly. "Right. Um...you don't happen to think any different of me after...finding out about my powers, do you?"  
  
The blond paused before issuing a laugh of his own. "Of course not. Look who you're talking to, man. If I even _tried_ judging someone, they could use my hair as insulting ammo for weeks."  
  
Another laugh. "Right. Um...well, I'll leave you alone now. Sleep well." The other boy yawned, but not before Kaisyl caught the tail end of a muttered addition of, "...cutie."  
  
Kaisyl sat there awake even after he heard the soft breathing of the other boy, a bright blush on the smaller male's cheeks while his mind repeated Jetson's last words over and over.  
  
_He thought he was cute._


End file.
